Epsilon
Epsilon is a female Elf and fifth member of Shadow Garden. Due to her insecurities with having a flat-chest, she manipulated her slime-body suit every year to slowly increase the mass on her chest, eventually, developing a fake large breast. As a consequence of this, she developed extreme magic control earning her the title, "The Precise" Appearance Epsilon is a tall young Elf with a refined, beautiful face. She has long light blue hair tied into pig tails. The color of her eyes are darker than the color of her hair. Epsilon possesses a curvaceous body that will make woman envious. In truth however, she actually has a slender but petite build. Her attire is black with jewels adorned on it with a mix of the color, gold and sapphire. Personality Epsilon was a prideful girl having been born from a noble family. Following her exile, she lost all care and only desires revenge against the people she once trusted. That all changed when she met Sid who gave her new purpose in life and she fell in love with him soon after. It's shown she at least retain some of her pride, if anything to prove her worth to Sid. This pride also made her very conscious about her body, feeling it would be hard to seduce her master. Hence, why she uses her slime body suit in longer periods of time than any member in Shadow Garden. Background Epsilon was the daughter from an elven noble family. She was praised by many for her beauty, intellect and her martial arts skills. Then, her life took a dramatic turn when she was discovered to have Demonic Possession. Epsilon's family and her closest friends disowned her and she was forced to run away from being hunted by the people she once trusted. She crawled her way up a mountain trail but the Demonic Possession started to take affect on her body. Suddenly, she was rescued from death by Cid. Since then, she swore loyalty to him. When she met the other members of Shadow Garden, Epsilon was dismayed how lacking she was compared to her more skilled superiors such as Delta, Gamma and Beta. Despite this, she move forward out of love for her master and later decided to improve her appearance that would be appealing to him. It was during that time that she learned about the slime body suit and realized the potential that would allow her to reach her goal. By experimenting with it, she is able to significantly develop her magic skills, earning Alpha's praise. She is called the 'Precise' for her magic control. History Assault on Viscount Olba Epsilon along with the Seven Shadows assaulted the hidden base where Claire Kagenou was kept. After they've dealt with the guards and Shadow killing Olba, they rescued Claire and return home. Epsilon would leave Sid along with the other members to hunt down the Order of Diabolos. Holy Ground Infiltration During one night, Epsilon reunites with Shadow following her mission with assassinating targets and blushed from the compliment he gave her. She then left to rejoin with Alpha to start their plan to infiltrate the Holy Ground. When Beta signals her and her team to come out of hiding, Epsilon uses the opportunity to capture Archbishop Nelson. Epsilon is then ambushed by Venom the Executioner but her slime bodysuit protects her from the attack, allowing the masked woman to decapitate her attacker. She and her team went into the Holy Ground to gain information, learning from there that Diabolos is Aurora. Epsilon told Alpha about this after they escaped the now destroyed Holy Ground. The God of War Tournament Epsilon meets with Cid when she was posing as an up and coming pianist. She informs him regarding Rose Oriana's predicament and later explain about her mission to infiltrate the Oriana Kingdom to uncover the Order of Diabolos's involvement. Oriana Kingdom Civil War During the war between the Royalists and Doem factions, Epsilon had infiltrated the Oriana Kingdom but was soon discovered by Mordred. The two fought leading Mordred to able to mortally wound her. She manages to escape but now she was hunted by the cult. She manages to reach a city where Cid was, after sensing a large magical power residing there. She fights off her pursuers but her wounds started to take affect on her. Epsilon held long enough for Cid to rescue her and kill the pursuers. After Cid heals her, Epsilon thanks her master and was about to leave to report to Alpha until Cid asks her to stay with him. She immediately accepts his requests because it means she could spend more time with him. Epsilon poses as a male soldier and then follows Cid into a hidden area where the spirit of Freya was kept. After her master bested one of the Three Heroes, Epsilon praises him. Abilities Epsilon has an impressive amount of magic control which gives her the titel of "Precise" among Shadow Garden as a result of wearing her slime bodysuit all the time to improve her appearance which also gives her more defense and protection. Aside from magic control, Epsilon is overshadowed in every other category compared to other the other Shadow Garden. However her skills should still not be underestimated. Aside from combat, Epsilon also has skills in playing the piano and became famous pianist thanks to the music she learned from Shadow. Trivia * Her family has a long history of their female members possessing slender but small bodies much to her dismay. * Unbeknownst to her Cid already knows she pads her chest with the slime bodysuit, but he doesn't say anything since he just thinks she's training her magic control and disguise ability. Category:Characters Category:Shadow Garden Category:Elf